The present invention relates to the development of a diaper which incorporates indicators of pH and detectors of other organic substances.
There are diapers which include precise absorbing substances with the aim of collecting urine and thus avoid any leakage and the effect of wetting the skin of the individual using it. The diaper also prevents the emission of solids. In order to satisfy these needs, there are substances with better absorbing capacity and designs that adjust better to the anatomy of the individual, but none of these diapers is capable of indicating the status of the urine.